


[Art] proof of the growing life within

by Nonexistenz



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Part of the MCU Christmas Exchange 2019]Tony still couldn't really believe it. Couldn't stop touching and kissing the bump, proof of the growing life within, time and time again, just to make sure he didn't dream it. He could spend hours feeling their unborn child moving, being amazed and so in love with Stephen for giving him that.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	[Art] proof of the growing life within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> My dear friend Marie said she would like some pregnant!Stephen, sooo, I had my fun drawing that. Hope you like it, darling. Love you! <3

[](https://imgur.com/Uc522go)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> tumblr link: [Here.](https://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/189941959742)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stranger Things Have Happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065790) by [SupremeFamilyFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeFamilyFan/pseuds/SupremeFamilyFan)




End file.
